The Choices We Make
by Sweet Oxide
Summary: Aro never forgave Carlisle for leaving, Edward having daughter that he had to let live was the last straw. Carlisle has to choose now, he wife, Esme or his granddaughter, Reneesme. Who lives? Who dies? IN PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN
1. Esme

_**Author Note: Sorry people! I lost my new chapter for Unneeded…But I will update it, so in the mean time I'll put this up…even though I told myself I wouldn't start a new story before I finished Unneeded..*sigh***_

The Choices We Make.

Esme walked around her favorite décor store, graciously ignoring the man who flirted with her shamelessly. She walked to a secluded isle, filled with wooden beams. Emmett had been climbing around in the roof, after hearing a bird call from within it, and had broken the beams.

Esme sighed in exasperation, but smiled when she thought of her dysfunctional family. A granddaughter, whose rapidly growing to the age of her father, 3 sons, 3 daughters and her wonderful husband. She thanked whoever brought on the chanced meeting between her and her angel. Carlisle.

_**Creak.**_ Esme turned with her rapid reflexes, to a beam that was high above and behind her. It wobbled as if a weight had been put upon it. She watched it for a moment before turning back to the planks before her. Esme suddenly sensed another vampire's presence; she searched the planks around her, before her eyes zoned in on a piece of ripped material hanging loosely on the beam closest to her. She took the material in her hands, studying it for a moment.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, her wrist enclosed in thick handcuffs made from a metal to strong for her to break. Panic and confusion filled her and just as she was about to scream for Carlisle, who she knew would hear from the hospital, a material was shoved in her mouth, as soon as the liquid it was soaked in touched her tongue, it was as if she was been turned again, as the burn filled her body. It went dark as she blacked out from pain.

Her kidnappers smiled a wickedly sweet grin that was too innocent, not to be evil, at the unconscious, honey haired woman. They knew there master would be pleased at their success. Their smiles disappeared when they realized they would have to spend another plane trip in the luggage bunker on their way back to Volterra.


	2. Renesmee

_**Author Note: This chapter is probably impossible due to Eddie's protectiveness, but let's just says, for the sake of the story, that Eddie had a lapse in judgment and let Emmett look after Renesmee kay? Lol**_

The Choices We Make

Renesmee lay, sleeping in her bed, unaware of all around her. Emmett was his sleeping little niece. Which, to him, was utterly boring, but Eddie had entrusted him with this! He did wish he could be with his siblings and wife hunting. Jacob couldn't watch her, as he had finally decided to go back to school.

Esme and Carlisle had yelled at him only hours before, for breaking the beams in the roof. It wasn't his fault. Really! He liked birds, and he had seriously thought he had heard one in the roof.

_Stupid people always yelling at me. _Emmett pouted with this thought. He could be doing more exciting things…with Rosalie. He grinned perversely.

Emmett looked back to his niece, who now looked about four years old. Her curly hair had fallen over eye, and in her hand she held the teddy that Jasper had gotten her on Halloween. It had little vampire fangs and a Dracula cape. Jasper thought it was perfect. Renesmee loved it as well as she took it everywhere, hunting included.

Emmett looked around, trying to sense a danger. Nothing within his senses. She would be fine if he just went out for a minute…he was getting pretty thirsty. He nodded to himself and flew out after the bear that was nearby.

He didn't notice the two hooded figures who grinned at his departure.

The figure glided into the room and stood over the small girl, casting a shadow over her small figure. Gently the taller of the two, grabbed her head, opened her mouth and put the material in. Immediately, Renesme opened her eyes, her scream muffled by the cloth. She struggled but the stronger vampires held her down, clicking on the same handcuffs they had used on Esme earlier that night.

When the child became unconscious, the smaller of the two picked her up, rather roughly and then they flew out of there before the Bear- like Cullen could return.

The small vampire dumped the hybrid next to Esme in the boot of the car.

"Master, sure knows how to mess with people eh?" Said the tall, deep voiced one.

"Yeah, well it kind of helps having you Mr. Tracker man!" The smaller one's sarcastic voice filled the air.

"Oh shut the fuck up, and don't call me that! Fuck I hate you Felix." Felix grinned at Demetri's words.

"You know you love it, Hun."

With that Demetri and Felix got in to their car and began their drive to the Airport.


	3. Hopeless, Blank, Tears And Menacing

_**Author Note: I know some of you may not like where I might go with this story, but…I don't care it's my angst story lol! I'm telling you this now! So I don't get flames! If I do…I'll have marshmallows ready! Whether or not Renesme or Esme die or live…or if one die…or if both die…Or if no-one dies! It's up to me…so if you tell me not to kill Esme or Renesme I don't care: D! And OMFG!! This Chapter is sooo long!!! :D!! Everyone Cheer! And PRAISE ME FOR THE LONGNESS!!!**_

The Choices We Make

Emmett just finished draining a bear of its life and began to head back to the cottage to check up on his niece.

Emmett stopped a few meters from the cottage…there was a strange scent. Another vampire he realized. His eyes widened and he raced towards Renesme's room with his amazing speed.

His mouth fell open; he gripped his hair, nearly ripping it out and fell to his knees.

"No…no...No…how could I let this happen?" He whispered to himself as he looked at the empty, pink covered bed.

"Let what happen?" Called Bella's voice from the other room. She was there before he could answer

"Where's Renesme, Emmett?" She asks, frowning at the empty bed. Emmett just shook his head regretfully.

"Where is she?!?!" Bella was panicking now.

"EDWARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He was there in an instant.

"Love?" Bella simply pointed towards Emmett sand the empty bed he was nearly before.

Quickly reading Emmett's mind he found out what happened.

"No! How could you let someone take her?! We trusted you to look after her!" Bella's head shot up at his words.

"What?! You _let_ them take her?" She hissed menacingly at him. By now the other's were there. Jasper made no attempt to calm Bella.

"I…I…I was hungry…I thought she would be okay…I…I'm sorry...I…" Emmett stuttered, still looking at the bed in horror.

Sometime and pain later…

The Cullen's sat in the lounge of the huge house. They were going to having a meeting, of sorts, to try and find out what happened, and who took the small toddler hybrid.

"Can we start this 'meeting' already?! I want to find my daughter!" To Bella's words Carlisle replied with a smile

"We need to wait for Esme to return, she would want to know and have a hand in the decision making"

"What decision? We kill the bastards!" Rosalie hissed. She would've said more, but the worried look in Carlisle eye stopped her. Esme should've been back by now, they all knew it.

"Perhaps we should go find her?" Jasper spoke as he comforted his distort pixie wife.

"Yes, that would be best" With that Carlisle was gone. The rest followed.

The family slowed to a walk when they reached the town, they kept their speed to a fast human walk as they walked into Esme's favorite Décor store.

Carlisle smiled pleasantly at the young teen at the Checkout; the girl was momentarily dazzled, before she gave a flirty smile and asked

"How can I help you Dr. Cullen?"

"I was just wondering if you had seen my _wife_ today." He emphasized the word wife, making the girl's smile fade a bit before brightening and replying

"Oh. I saw her walk over the wooden beams about half an hour ago; she's taking her sweet time."

"Thank you."

Carlisle swiftly walked over to the wooden beams, whilst the others waited at the counter. Carlisle froze at the front of the aisle, his eyes widening in much the same way Emmett's did. He knew that the scent of the strange vampire must have been the one Emmett had smelt, he had not at the cottage due to the others been there, their own scent covering the kidnappers.

Carlisle knew this scent, from when he stayed with the Volturi. Demetri and Felix. That meant that Aro and his brother's had taken Renesme and his beautiful wife. He scanned the aisle looking for some kind of evidence of Esme. Nothing.

Feeling deader then he had ever felt, Carlisle walked out of the aisle towards his family, who were startled by his blank expression.

"No…They took her as well?" Edward spoke regretfully after reading his father's thoughts. He eye widen slightly when he caught Carlisle conclusion of the kidnapper's identity.

He told the rest of the family as they followed Carlisle back to the house. Carlisle had not spoken a word or changed his expression. Jasper had said that even his emotions were blank.

When they reached the house, the youngest Cullens went back to the lounge to discuss what would be there next course of action.

Carlisle did not follow, he went upstairs to his and Esme's bedroom. As he walked up the stairs at a slow human pace, his children shared worried glances at him and each other. His blank mind, expression and emotion was worring.

"Carlisle?" Asked Alice timidly.

Carlisle slowly turned his head towards her. They gasped when they saw his eye's. Eyes that once held so much hope and warmth were now cold, empty and dead. The bright gold seemed to have dulled.

After a few moment, Carlisle turned his head forwards and continued up the stares, he did not stop till he was in the bedroom.

Once he closed the door, he leant back against it and slid down to a sitting positions. His knees to his chest. He let his arms fall limply to his sides and rested his chin and his knees.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, most would assume he would be hopeful, down there with his family, planning a way to get the girls back, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. it was as if every hope every once of happiness had drained from his body the moment he knew the Volturi had taken his beloved. He knew exactly why they took his Esme, Aro wanted his revenge for Carlisle rejecting him. In all the time he was at Volterra he never once let Aro lay a hand upon him. Nor did he return Aro love for him.

It was because of him Esme and Reneesme were gone.

Why couldn't he just move? Just get up and hunt Aro down!

A thought came to him. What if Esme died? He isnstantly knew the answer to that question. Without a doubt he would light himself on fire. Wait, he couldn't do that could he? What of his children? What would become of them? No he would have to stay and live in his own person hell for all eternity.

A eternity without Esme.

What about darling Reneesme? She ment the world to Edward and Bella. He was just beganing to see the life enter Edwards eyes again.

Carlisle began to become more aware of what was around him. He realized that Bella had put her shield around him, leaving him to his thoughts. She most likely did this when he entered the Bedroom. Slowly Carlisle stood. He would not let Aro beat him. He would get his Esme back, even if it killed him.

_Or Renesmee _

Carlisle froze at that thought. He would let Renesmee get hurt to protect Esme, would he? No. No…of course not. He would get them both back.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and headed doen stairs.

When he reached the lounge room, he saw the family sitting down around the small coffee table. They all looked up when he came in, relieved to see a bit of the warmth back there Father's eyes.

"Well then! Shall we get our girls back?" He said looking at them all.

"That is what we were discussing, how to get in the Castle without being detected." Edward spoke, surprisingly calm.

"We won't need to be undetected." Carlisle sighed as he spoke.

"Err…why not?" Emmett looked at him with confusion clear on his face.

"They will let me in without a second thought. Aro will be expecting me." Carlisle looked them all in the eye, conveying the underlining meaning to them.

"No! You can expect us to let u go alone!" Alice cried, standing up.

"I agree, it's too dangerous." Jasper stood with his wife, a hand on her shoulder.

"I will not risk the rest of you! That is final. End of discussion." With that Carlisle walked back upstairs to pack for his plane trip to Volterra, of course he would not need it, nut it may look suspisous going to Italy with no luggage.

When he came back down, he children stood infront of the door. There arms were crossed, with disapproving scrowls upon there faces as if they were parents who had just caught there child sneaking out.

Carlisle did something that he had never done to them before. When they did not move, Carlisle growled menacingly, bareing his teeth looking ready to attack.

They gasped at this and immeadietly moved aside.

Carlisle raced to his black Mercedes S55 AMG, threw his luggage in the boot and hopped into the drivers seat. Without looking back, he sped off to the airport, having already ordered a ticket to Volterra online.

B13

Carlisle scanned the tabs above the seats looking for his. B10, B12, B14. He frowned when he realized he was on the wrong side, with apologetic dazzling smile's he slipped past a couple and found his seat, B13 on the opposite side to where he had been.

Carlisle sighed, this was not the ideal way to start his Journey. He desperately hoped Aro would not hurt Renesmee and Esme, He hoped his efforts would not be in vain.

"Are you alright, sir?"

A young, red headed flight attendant put a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up, it was then he notice the wetness on his cheek. He shakily raised a hand to his cheek, feeling the cold tears there.

"I..I am fine!" His voiced was rushed but the attendant just smiled sadly and walked off.

Carlisle was astonished, he hadn't been able to cry for centuries. He wiped his eyes again, knowing that if his love for Esme was enough to make him, after centuries of dry eyes, cry. That he would save her, he would never need to cry.

He set a smirk on his face, one that he hadn't worn since he was human, when he was planning a way to kill the vampires. It was menacing. The smirk faded to a smile as Carlisle, lent back in his sit, relaxed. Already planning the ways he could torture Aro, if he dare hurt his Esme.


	4. Singers And The Guard Are Victims Too

_**Author Note: Holy crap dudes! Do you realize how long it took me to find the book that had this chapter in it!!! I would've written it by memory…but…meh. I hope you like the chapter and I will get the unneeded chapter done...eventually. Ooo!!! New Moon rocked and inspired me once again! :D Taylor Lautner =: O *wolfwhistle* Oh and usually deal, I don't own twilight blah blah blah.**_

Esme cradled a crying Renesme in her arms as they sat in their cell situated in the lowest levels of the Volturi's magnificent castle. They had forced her into the guard uniform, which basically consisted of black, except for the red cloak which matched that of the Marcus Day ones, for some unknown reason to her. She turned her gaze to the strange metal locked around both her and Renesme's ankles. She desperately wished she had learned something about metals sometime in her long life. She felt weak, like a human, not being able to break free.

Esme wasn't as frightened as she knew, the Guard, Aro, Marcus and Caius, wanted her to be. How could she be frightened when she had her soldier, her angel and her savior coming for her? Carlisle was far from weak and harmless as most thought he was. Carlisle was just as experienced, just out of practice, then Jasper but he made up for any combat skills he lacked with strategy, enough so that he could get himself out of practically any situation. That was his power. Of course, no one ever realized this, especially Edward, as it wasn't something he used often or thought about.

None the less, she was worried. Worried about poor Bella and Edward when they found out about Renesme's disappearance. Worried about Carlisle reaction to her disappearance, that he would finally realize how inadequate she was compared to him. She was nowhere near as radiant as him, she wasn't as graceful, and she definitely wasn't as intelligent. Anyone could see that she was below him.

No! No! He would come; he loved her with all his mind, heart, body and whatever soul he had. He had said so on their wedding day, and every day since then!

But…there was that creeping doubt in the back of her mind. At least if he did realize how incompatible they were, he would come for Renesme and then she would at least see him one last time before Aro killed her.

"Grandma?" Renesme's scared voice broke her from her train of thought. Esme's blank stare turned to a reassuring smile as she looked down at Renesme.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She tried to copy Carlisle's calm but firm voice.

"When are Daddy, Mummy, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jazz, Aunty Rose, Aunty Allie and Grandpa coming to get us? Like you said they would." It was sad that the longest sentence that Renesme had ever said was so full of pure fear.

"Soon, love, soon"

**Click. Creeaak.**

The door swung open, revealing the red eyed glare of Alec and Jane, who quickly stepped aside to reveal Aro. He had a stunning smile and a skip in his step. Aro being so seemingly happy just scared Esme more.

"Hello, girls"

The girls simply stared blankly at him.

"Now, come now. Don't be like that; I have been nothing but kind, have I not?" As he spoke Aro switched his gaze between Esme and Renesmee.

"I've been waiting such a long time to finally meet, Carlisle's transformed, Tua Le Cante" Esme's jaw dropped, she had no idea that she had been Carlisle singer.

"You didn't know? How fascinating!" With that, Aro turned as left through the door he came, Alec and Jane, silently following behind. Even with his short stay, Aro had given Esme a lot to think about.

Singer's were irresistible and usually the vampire's soul mate. Edward wasn't very accurate with the explanation of a singer's blood "calling" to them. Not only did it call, it entranced them, hypnotized them and left them completely helpless. Whilst it was possible to drink your singer dry, it was only if they wished it. Otherwise, you could not kill them with causing yourself to self combust into flames. Causing them any kind of pain in general usually tripled it on you, with it be mental, physical or emotional.

How Carlisle had not only kept himself completely calm when he had first met her, then bite her, and not kill her, even when she begged for it, was beyond her. Another impossible feat by Carlisle Cullen.

Renesme looked at her Grandmothers thoughtful expression. She knew her grandmother was processing the information that Aro had given her. She sighed. She was good at reading people, but she didn't always understand it. She knew her grandma Esme, felt inadequate and below her grandpa. Renesme, on the other hand, thought they were perfect for each other, just like Mummy and Daddy. Emmy and Rosie, Allie and Jazz were. She knew that Grandpa would stop at nothing to help them, normally; she knew it would be her parent. But she had a feeling that Carlisle would go alone. Renesme sighed again, and wondered how things that seem so perfectly simple to her, were blemished and complex to everyone else.

Carlisle stepped off the plane in Venice. He had already arranged for some old friends to pick him up and take him to Volterra. They were rather reluctant to, but agreed none the less, even though they would be putting themselves through extreme danger.

Carlisle walked towards the car park, where a black lambigini pulled up in front of him. Carlisle dumped his bags in the back seat when it popped open and stepped into the passenger seat.

"Hello Afton, Chelsea, Renata, Corin, Felix, Demetri, Santiago, Heidi, Alec and Jane, It is good to see you all again"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just know that as soon as we reach the castle, Chelsea will make us more, inclined to the Volturi once again" Felix spoke as he agitatedly gripped the wheel.

"Hurry up already would you! Jane is making my knees go numb!" Alec growled from the back.

"Are you implying that I'm FAT?!" Cried an incredibly annoyed Jane.

"If I were going to call you fat, I would've said so, no implying involved!"

"Stop it both of you! Or I'll throw you out of the fucking car and off a bridge!" Both Jane and Alec shut up as Heidi glared at them from her place on Demetri's lap. Demetri groaned and said

"Felix start the mother fucking piece of shit because I get more issues!"

"What sort of issues?!" Cried Heidi, nearly leaping of his lap.

"If you feel something poke you, you'll know exactly what sort of issue I'm talking about!"

"WHAT?!"

The ride to Volterra went on as such. The Guard's actual personalities are repressed by Chelsea with her power, as she is the younger sister of Caius. The only reason she let the Guard go a little was because of how much Carlisle had helped her when he stayed at the castle.

"YOU BETTER PUT THIS GOD DAMN CAR INTO OVERDRIVE DAMNIT! I DON'T, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WANT TO SEE DEMETRI IN ANYWAY AROUSED! YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUE FUCKING MEANING OF PAIN IF THIS SHITTY THING DOESN'T DRIVE OVER 200 IN THE NEXT 2 SECONDS!!" Jane and Alec, did not like cars, and as twins, did not mind screaming their opinion of Demetri's issue at the top of their lungs at the same time.

_**Author Note: Okay, the Volturi "Fight" at the end just sort of wrote itself from the point of "Felix spoke as he agitatedly gripped the wheel" LMFAO :D**_


End file.
